Falling
by Amara.D
Summary: A girl with a dark past falls into Narnia unexpectedly. There she meets the Kings and Queens of Old, and catches the eye of a certain younger king. With a dark past for each of them, can they overcome their fear and pride? Set in the golden age EdXOC
1. Escape

The Sun was just starting to rise over the horizon, as the padding of running feet, echoed throughout the wood, bouncing off the trees. Mya ran as fast as her bony feet could take her,

dodging trees as she continued to sprint as far away from home as she could. She knew they weren't far behind her, but if she was caught again, she would fight. That was what happened

every time, she would attack anyone she met in her way, as they took the sight of her small, scarred body to mean she was weak. However, there were a few she could not defeat, they

were always the ones to chase her, capture her, and break her. But this time she wouldn't, couldn't go back. As she stumbled through a thicket into a clearing, she tripped over a tree root

and fell. However, the fall seemed much longer than it should, and the landing much more painful. Slowly, she weakly raised her head and her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings.

This did not look at all like the wood she'd been running through. Firstly there was no daylight at all; it seemed to be the middle of the night. And secondly, some of the trees appeared as if

from another land, with beautiful shimmering trunks as they reflected the mood light, and with luscious looking fruits hanging down from them. Fear overtook her as she wondered if she'd

hit her head hard, or if she'd been captured and drugged. She tried to get up, but exhaustion overtook her body and she immediately collapsed back down. As she lay in the beautiful grassy

clearing, fear overtook her mind, and when a strange creature that looked to be half man and half bull came out suddenly from one of the bushes, she fell into a land of unconsciousness.


	2. Catch me if you can

Peter and Edmund rode through the village happily, nodding and smiling at the people who joyously greeted their passing kings. Older girls pointed and giggled, batting their eye lashes at the astoundingly good looking kings, in the chance that one of them happened to look their way. Peter was the elder of the two, with strawberry blonde hair, and clear seawater eyes. Edmund was very different looking to his older brother; his hair was the same length (longish, enough to nicely frame his face, and with a side fringe hanging into his eyes), but it was a dark brown in colour, that looked mysterious with his honey brown eyes, and pale, freckled skin. Edmund kept his eyes forward as he rode, focusing on the path through the village to the woods they wanted to explore, ignoring the women's attempts at catching his eye. It wasn't that he disliked them; he just wasn't interested in the type of girl who was more concerned in looks than anything else. His heart was constantly pining for adventure, and he knew it was in more ways than one. Peter's taste was slightly different to that of Edmund's, he didn't mind if a girl was more focused on appearances, as long as they could hold an intelligent conversation on a topic that mattered to him. As the young men neared the end of the village, they heard their names being desperately called, and turned in their saddles to see their head of security, the wolf Vex sprinting towards them.

'Your majesties, we have a serious problem.'

'What's happened Vex' Peter replied, as concern immediately swept the two kings features.

Vex panted heavily and as he regained his breath he quickly explained:

'Sires, we found a Minotaur about to attack a daughter of eve. She was lying unconscious in the wood and he seemed as if about to kill her. We quickly got rid of the Minotaur, but when we turned around we saw the girl had regained consciousness and was starring at us; she must've heard us talking as we took down the Minotaur. Anyway, with that she turned and fled. We weren't sure what to do, but we decided to try get her to stop, (she could've been a spy) but you see she was very fast. Anyway some of the others are still out their; we were gaining on her and they said as soon as they caught her they'd take her straight to Cair Paravel so that you could decide what to do with her.' Vex took in a huge breath as he finished his quick speech, and watched the kings as they took in all the information they'd just received.

'A girl you say?' Edmund eventually replied.

'Yes sir, she looked to be around your age'.

Peter sighed and said 'Right, well I guess we better get back quickly and see what's going on then.'

'Of course your highness and Curro went straight to Cair to tell their other highnesses.' Vex said.

With that, Peter and Edmund turned their horses around and cantered swiftly back to Cair, to find the other two queens, their sisters, waiting for them by the main doors.

'Has she arrived yet?' Peter asked Susan as Edmund and himself hopped off their horses and allowed them to be led away to the stables.

'No, not yet,' Susan, the older, elegant queen, with long brown hair, freckles and grey eyes replied.

'Can we please go inside to wait, since it's so cold out here' Lucy, the small, pretty red haired queen, suggested. At this Peter nodded his head, and he was silent, focused on his thoughts, and the four of them proceeded to the throne room, and took their positions, so as to appear more serious, in case this daughter of eve did turn out to be a spy.

A few minutes later shouting and scuffling was heard in the main hall, and then the doors opened to reveal two centaurs, three wolves and a faun dragging in a young girl who looked to about 16 years of age. As they dragged her she continued to get different parts of herself free at different times, as she strongly fought against her captors. Soon however, they reached the steps up to the throne and she was thrown onto her knees in front of the kings and queens. When she looked up into the faces of the royals, they were all amazed at her beauty, which seemed to be something to match that of Queen Susan. She had longish, light blonde hair which reached just below her collar bone, light freckles speckled over her nose and forehead and brilliant green eyes. Her jaw bones stood out from her face, showing her thinness, and a scar ran up from her middle finger to her elbow, since it could be seen from her ripped clothing.

'Who are you people?' She asked in a beautiful, sweet but strong voice.

'We are the Kings and Queens of Narnia.' Peter replied, his voice ringing with authority, still not knowing anything about the strange girl.

At this the girl's face went blank for a moment, before she burst out laughing.


	3. Amazement

Everyone was silent, as they watched the strange girl get her breathing under control after her long laughing fit.

'I'm sorry' she panted heavily, still regaining her breath, 'but do you really expect me to believe that I'm in a different world, and four kids who look to be around my age are kings and queens of it?' As she finished saying this she let out another small chuckle, much to the annoyed expressions of the 'kids', sitting watching her.

'Well how would you explain what's going on here then?' A colder voice said this, and she turned her head to see the younger looking of the two kings starring at her with harsh eyes. As she looked at him, she realised he was undeniably good looking, however, when she looked back into his eyes, they were cold, motionless and she decided she didn't like this man at all.

She thought over her explanation and answered in an unhappy tone;

'Clearly I've hit my head so I'm still unconscious and this is all a dream. But that means I've probably been captured already and taken back.' She mumbled the last part mostly to herself, and looked up to the now more curious faces of the kings and queens. The older, beautiful queen looked as if she was going to speak, so she watched her and waited for a rational explanation for what was really going on. Maybe these kids were a bunch of rich pansies whose parents spoilt them, and since they apparently liked playing dress up, they bought them all a huge castle, weird clothes, and paid their slaves to dress up as weird creatures. Yes, that could work, she thought, satisfied with herself.

'This is the land of Narnia that you are in now. Since you seem so set on not believing anything we say, that is probably because Aslan has sent you across from another world. In fact it could be the same world, us four were initially from. Anyway, even if you do not wish to believe us, that does not change the fact that you're not going home now, and we are your kings and queens.'

Queen Susan finished and smiled kindly down at the girl. After that she wasn't sure what to do or say, until the smaller of the queen stood up, beaming for some strange reason.

'Introductions,' She said smiling. 'I am Queen Lucy the Valiant and I am 13 years of age, this is Queen Susan the Gentle and she is 18 years of age,' she said pointing to the queen who had previously spoken. 'That is High King Peter the Magnificent who has just turned 19, and over there, that is King Edmund the Just who is 17.' She finished her one, long sentence, took a breath and proceeded to ask, now what's your name, and please do tell us how you got here?' She smiled a wide smile again, and then sat back down in her throne.

'Erm, okay. Well my name is Mya. I am 16 years old. I don't know how I got here, I was running through a wood, I fell over a tree root, and I looked up to be here! Oh and I come from Devon in England.' As she finished her story, Lucy squeaked and repeated 'England?' in a high pitched voice.

I nodded my head slowly, wondering if she was mentally retarded or not, seeing as I had just said the name.

'Sorry Mya,' Lucy continued, 'It's just we are also from England, from the land of War Drobe, in Spare OOm'. Yep, definitely got mental issues here then, she thought as Lucy said the weird place names, that didn't actually exist in England.

'Well now that that's all cleared up, we'll have one of the maids take you to your new room, so you can clean up.' Susan said smiling kindly.

'Thank you your highness' Mya said, thinking she should be polite now, if she really was going to have to stay here.

Still joyful Lucy responded 'Call us by our first names, silly. Oh, and then, after you've cleaned up and changed out of those outrageous clothes, you can tell us about your life before here!' Mya looked down at her ripped jeans and torn out top, wondering what was wrong with it. It was their clothes which needed sorting out, but then she heard the last part of what Lucy said, and felt uncomfortable, not wanting to tell strangers of her past life.

At that instant, a maid goat person came in and stood beside Lucy. Lucy smiled at Mya, seeing her uneasy expression. 'Mya, this is Lillian, she's a faun and she'll be showing you to your room whilst we sort out some things down here. I'll come and get you in about an hour.' Mya nodded, and turned to walk next to Lillian back through the hall. As she was walking more or less leisurely now, she had a chance to admire the beauty and splendour of the place. The hall in which she was currently in had a high ceiling, supported by many beautiful white pillars, which seemed to have some exotic green plant growing up them. The ceiling itself was covered in drawings of a lion, and four children that looked strangely like the ones she was just talking to. As they left the hall a different way to which she'd come, she didn't have the chance to have a proper look at the main entrance hall, however, she looked through the windows looking out from the narrow passage they were going through to see beautiful tree's, and lakes in between. The walk took a few minutes, and Lillian made light talk with Mya as they made their way to her room to be. Finally they stopped in front of a door, made of beautiful light coloured wood, and the door handle had a lions face carved into it. She thought she must ask the others about the seemingly lion obsession later, before she walked into her room and her breath was taken away.

The room was quite spacious, with three huge windows, allowing light to flood in. One of the windows had a large, comfy looking window seat attached, which she could imagine sitting on and reading. The bed was a four poster, with creamy pink curtains tucked against the wall near the pillows. There was a rug at one side of the room, sitting just in front of an enormous wardrobe. Lillian beckoned Mya to the other end of the room, where she stood in a doorway. As Mya walked through she saw this was her bathroom, which was also beautifully arranged, with intricate designs on all the furniture. Lillian said she'd take a few minutes to prepare the bath, so Mya thanked her and walked back through to her room. She decided to look out the window, and see what this place was like, and once again she was amazed. Her room overlooked a beach, with the finest looking sand, and out into the sea. To her left she could see small cliffs, with forests starting at the top, and to her right, more beach with a river running across it into the sea, a bit further down. Suddenly, to her delight she realised that if she really was here, then she wouldn't have to go back to her old home. There would be no more cruelty inflicted on her from that awful orphanage and she could at last be free. Mya let out a whoop of delight and laughed as happiness overtook her, a complete new feeling. Lillian rushed out of the bathroom to see what was going on, to be squeezed into a tight hug from Mya.


	4. Seething

**Hi everyone. I would just like to say thanks to everyone who has so far reviewed my first fanfic ever!!! I'm really excited about this, and thank you for the very helpful comments! If someone could tell me how I go about getting a beta I will do that ASAP, since I know my grammar is appalling! Anyways thanks a lot…and I hope you like this chapter! **

After Mya had cleaned up, and settled into her room (as much as someone who had just fallen into another world could), she picked a book from the case at the end of her bed, and began to read. It appeared to be about the kids she'd just met, and as she got to the part where Edmund was talking to some witch woman, a knock sounded at the door.

'Come in' she yelled as she folded the corner of the book, and put it to one side. A small blur dashed into the room, and before she knew it Lucy was taking Mya's hand and dragging her out the room, at a frightening pace.

'Where are we going?' Mya asked as she was dragged through yet another corridor that looked identical to the last.

'We thought we'd have a slightly early supper today, since we figured you must be famished.' Mya smiled at their thoughtfulness, and realised she was in fact starving.

Soon they stumbled through a huge doorway into a beautiful, spacious room, well lit, with what looked to be a wood similar to that of Oak, making up the floor, table and chairs. Under the table was a beautiful, golden rug, and again there was the face of a lion woven into it. Mya reminded herself to ask about the lion later.

She was seated between Susan and Peter, with Edmund and Lucy equally opposite, since it was a round table. Almost as soon as she took her seat, the food was served. It looked incredible, and soon everyone had dug in.

After a few minutes Mya realised everyone else was being completely silent, there was not even the sound of clinking cutlery, and she looked up with food hanging out of her mouth, into the amused faces of the Kings and Queens. Embarrassed by her sloppiness in front of them, she desperately tried to finish her mouth full as quickly as possible. However, she realised she'd taken much too big a mouthful, so finally after what seemed like hours; she swallowed her food and apologised to the others. After a few more minutes of silence after that, Lucy finally came to her rescue.

'Don't worry about it; it was just quite amusing to watch. Anyway, from now on we must get rid of titles; it's much too formal for someone who's going to be living with us from now on.' At this Edmund started chocking on his food, and when he finally swallowed he glared at Lucy. Having no clue, why he was acting so slowly, Mya looked down and tried to take a gracious, small mouthful.

'Yes, on that topic we must give you a few etiquette lessons since as you are with us, people will also look to follow your example.' Susan said as Mya took another mouthful. Now it was Mya's turn to choke and look at Susan, horror written all over her face.

'I'm sorry, but what do you mean? I only just got here, and don't get me wrong I am thrilled to have gotten away from the past, but isn't it a bit soon for people to be looking to me for example and guidance, especially since no one even knows I exist at the moment!?' Panic rose in her voice as she continued, and Susan was quick to jump in before she had a full blown panic attack.

'No, of course nothing is expected of you yet, but eventually it will be, and therefore we need to start preparing you.'

'So, will I never go back, will I most definitely be here forever?' Mya asked, hope full in her voice, as she imagined a life without any its past horrors.

'Well not definitely. There have been times where people or creatures have fallen into this world from others, and sometimes they have disappeared. We don't know if this is them going back to their world or another, or if they just deliberately disappeared, too frightened to stay. However, there have also been a few times when people have fallen in, adjusted and moved into a village, completely ready for this style of living.'

Peter answered her question, looking thoughtful as he did so.

'So, what year was it in England when you left?' Lucy asked still excited as ever.

'2009', Mya replied.

'What? Really? That's so weird, since we've been here for about 6 years now and we left England during the Second World War!' Lucy stated, and again all the siblings looked thoughtful.

'Well we've always known the time between Earth and here has a weird connection or none at all!' Edmund said, and Mya realised this was the first time he'd spoken since she'd entered the room. She glanced at him again, but he was focusing on his food again, finished with his branch in the conversation. Once again silence overtook the room, as everyone gave consideration to what Edmund had just said. Eventually Mya decided to ask about the book she had found in her room.

'Oh yes. That would be the book about how we came to Narnia, and became Kings and Queens.' Susan replied smiling. Mya could see a distant look with possibly a hint of sadness come into Susan's eyes as she was most likely to be thinking back over those times.

'So it's true then?' Mya asked, amazed at how much they had accomplished, seeing as when they were in England they were just like her, and now they were Kings and Queens.

'Yes, it is.' Lucy responded. 'Where have you gotten to in it so far?'

'Erm, Edmund just met the former Queen of Narnia.' Mya stated, temporarily unaware of the mayhem she'd just released.

'She was never a Queen of Narnia, and how dare you talk about her as if one.' Edmund yelled as he pushed back from his chair and stormed out the room.

'Edmund come back, she didn't know!' Mya heard Susan call as she too stormed out the room, looking for Edmund to ask what the hell the matter was.

She soon caught up with him in a narrow hallway and yelled him back.

'What the hell do you want now?' Edmund's snappy tone caught Mya off guard and as he turned to face her, she saw anger flaming in his eyes. However, this only made Mya angrier, seeing as she'd done nothing wrong.

'I demand to know what your problem is. Ever since I've arrived here, you've either been rude and cold towards me, or you've ignored me completely.' Mya took a threatening step towards him as she questioned his arrogant attitude towards her.

'You think you can just turn up here and the world suddenly revolves around you. Well guess what? It doesn't! So stop being so stupid, and stay out my way.' He also stepped closer whilst talking, and soon he was so close his breath fanned over her face and she found her self temporarily speechless. However, by the time she thought of a retort to this, he'd already turned on his heel and stormed off. Anger flooded through her and clouded her thoughts as she started wondering around looking for her room.

Around half an hour later she finally found it, and went straight to bed, still seething with anger.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Ohh and btw sorry if I got the ages wrong, I couldn't find my Chronicles of Narnia book to check, and therefore I also decided not to put in the year they left England in case I got that wrong too! **


	5. Author's note please read

Hi everyone. I would just like to say thank you for the reviews so far...they've been really helpful and have helped motivate me! Okay I really don't want to make Mya a Mary Sue so can we scratch the stunned by her beauty thing and can you guys just think of her as pretty??? Also I didn't want to make the fight at the end of the last chapter too dramatic, It's just I don't want their relationship to start out on good terms since that's how most stories go, and I personally find them really boring, and don't worry there will be a twist later on in the story.

Anyways thanks for reading so far. Oh and I only own Mya and a few of the extra characters I made up, the rest belongs to C..

Okay, I'm going to grab a bite to eat out of the kitchen, and then I'll write the next chapter and update!


	6. Meet and Greet

**Okay here is the next chapter, and I worked extra hard on the grammar for this one!!! Enjoy…**

She woke to a tap on the window, and the faint sound of a voice. Wearily, Mya opened her eyes, and to her annoyance, saw that the sun was only just beginning to rise. Another tap on the window, and she sat up in her bed, turning around to peer out the window, slightly to the left of the headboard. Looking out the window, she saw a small golden woodpecker, tapping with his beak against her window. Not entirely sure about what to do, she hesitantly opened her window. As soon as there was enough space for the little bird to squeeze through, he did, and flew around the room a few times before landing on her bed die table.

'Hello,' he said. Momentarily stunned, she realised that apparently not only the wolves could talk (they had been yelling at her to stop when they chased her through the woods when she had arrived the day before).

'Erm, hi' she said, and briefly forgetting her manners she added 'can all animals in this world talk?'

'Oh, well no, only the ones in Narnia can.' He explained. Realising her rudeness Mya said

'Sorry, I completely forgot my manners, it's just because I'm new here you see. Anyway I'm Mya. What's your name?'

'Lovely to meet you Mya, I'm Percy. Sorry to bother you it's just since we found out about the new arrival we've all been dying to meet you.' he said, looking slightly nervous as he got to the second sentence.

Curious to know whose these others were, she asked and soon found out about the little gathering of his friends at the bottom of her window. Agreeing to go meet them, since she wanted to make the most of this adventure, she left her room, and quite successfully managed to sneak out of the castle, to where Percy was waiting for her.

'I'm quite pleased, I only took one wrong turn that time.' Mya said as they made their way to where the other animals were now waiting.

'Ah, I forget how tricky it is to learn your way around Cair. No worries though, you'll learn soon enough.' Smiling at the encouraging words he provided, they continued on their way and soon reached where the other animals stood in anticipation. When they finally reached them, they all excitedly greeted Mya, and welcomed her to the family. Delighted at their enthusiasm, Mya decided it didn't matter if one of the kings and herself didn't exactly see eye to eye; there were plenty of other lovely people and animals she was sure would make great friends.

After spending a little while getting to know some of the animals, she decided to explore the glorious beach, and so set off barefoot, still in the nightgown and robe Susan had generously given her to the sandy shores. Looking out over the beautiful waters, and overpowering urge to go for a swim overtook her, and since it was still so early in the morning, Mya decided no one would catch her. Leaving the rode on the shore, she scrunched up her dress in her hands as she took her first steps into the ocean. The warm water splashed lightly around her feet and Mya felt delightful, thinking about how you could never do this back in England because of the awful weather (not that she'd ever had the chance to). Gradually getting deeper, a sudden larger wave took her by surprise, knocking her out of her thoughts. Enchanted by the way this whole place made her feel, she took a dive, and went deeper into the water. When she was very young, she'd had a few swimming lessons, so even though she hadn't swum for years, she eventually got the basics of it, and continued messing around in the water. Having taken a deeper dive, and lost her bearings when under the water, she resurfaced facing the beach, and that was when she noticed a figure, sitting holding her robe. Swimming back to the shore, she saw the person she least wanted to see; Edmund. Walking out of the water, whilst soaking wet she walked over to Edmund calmly; the water had helped wash away some of the dislike she had strongly felt towards him.

'Here.' he said, handing her the robe, as he looked up.

'Thank you,' she said, smiling kindly as she took the midnight blue robe, and tied it round herself. She plopped down in the sand next to him, and proceeded to stare out at the horizon, wondering if he had anything else to say to her.

Eventually he did;

'What are you doing out here so early?'

'A little golden woodpecker called Percy woke me up, and asked me to come and meet some of his friends!'

'Ohh Percy, he's a sweet little guy.'

'Anyway, why are you up so early?' Mya asked curiosity taking over.

'Sometimes I get up early to do some sparring in the practise fields!'

'Wow, well from what I've heard you're pretty good so you don't really need the practise.' Mya responded, smiling as she recalled her recent conversation with Peter, who was proving to be a very good friend indeed.

'Well, I suppose I am rather good.' He said in a jokey manner, smiling.

'Hey,' Mya replied, giving him a light shove and laughing.

'Did you just shove me? You really didn't want to do that' and before Mya knew it Edmund had tackled her and was full out tickling her. At one point she managed to get the upper hand in the tickle competition, but eventually they both called it a draw and lay on the sand panting. After they'd both regained their breath they decided to head in for breakfast, chatting away as they did so. They piled into the breakfast hall to see everyone else already sitting down eating. As they walked in noisily chatting Susan raised her eyebrows and said

'I see you two are getting along a little better.'

'Well maybe she isn't as bad as I initially though' Edmund responded, lightly punching Mya in the arm as he did so. After that they all sat down, happily making plans for the rest of the week, to officially welcome Mya to Narnia, and help her get to know all the places.


End file.
